


Give & Take

by hunenka



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fish & Chips, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during Fish & Chips. Feeling a little light-headed after winning another round of poker, Zane gets a little possessive of Ty. Hot sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give & Take

**Give & Take**  
Author: hunenka  
Fandom: Cut & Run  
Rating: explicit  
Warnings: m/m sex, language  
Summary: Takes place during _Fish & Chips_. Feeling a little light-headed after winning another round of poker, Zane gets a little possessive of Ty. Hot sex ensues.

=====

Zane walked back to the suite he and Ty shared, a small, satisfied smile tugging at his lips. He'd just won another round of poker, and even though he had kept his promise and didn't touch alcohol after his showdown with Ty in the pool, Zane's head was spinning slightly, his whole body reacting to the thrill of victory.

It felt good.

He opened the door to the suite and walked in, expecting to see Ty, but the other agent was nowhere in sight. “Del?” He called out, keeping their cover. “Are you here?”

No reply. Zane quickly checked the bathroom and the balcony, but it turned out that Ty really wasn't there. Just as a sense of fear started to crawl up Zane's spine, he noticed a hand-written note on the bedside table. It was in Ty's distinctive handwriting and it simply said _Went for a jog. Should be back by 4 PM._

Relieved, Zane relaxed immediately. He still felt guilty for leaving Ty on his own against the two Italians before and he didn't intend to leave Ty like this ever again.

Zane glanced at the expensive watch on his wrist. 15:47. Ty wasn't due back in another fifteen minutes. Only if he didn't come back by then, Zane would start looking for him. After all, he didn't want to make Ty feel like he was incapable of taking care of himself. Ty would surely kick his ass for that.

Walking to the mini fridge, Zane took out a bottle of water and downed half of it in one go. It was hot. He absent-mindedly took off the wristwatch and went to put it into the box where it belonged. As he did, he caught a glimpse of other things they got from the Porters. The handcuffs especially caught his eye.

Zane thought back to the way Ty had reacted to that piece of metal. It was clear he wouldn't be using the cuffs on Ty anytime soon – if ever – but that didn't mean a man cannot dream. Zane noticed that lately he's become quite possessive of his partner, and he had to admit it wasn't just because he was playing Corbin Porter.

The fact that Ty kept playing the submissive Del all the time didn't really help either.

Zane wanted Ty. And he wanted him all for himself.

With a curse, Zane noticed that he was growing hard at just the thought of Ty, obedient and meek, on his knees and with his hands cuffed behind his back. Ty – the headstrong, passionate, expressive Ty who always acted for himself – willingly giving himself over to Zane.

Damn.

Zane groaned, desperately trying to get his thoughts under control.

The door to the suite opened then and Ty burst in. He was obviously still a little breathless from the running and his clothes – a thin white T-shirt and a pair of olive shorts – were soaked with sweat, clinging to his body in a very enticing way.

Zane couldn't take his eyes off him. “Hey,” he managed to say finally.

Ty gave him one of his wide smiles. “Good to see you're back,” he said with the British accent still on. He seemed content like he always did after being able to burn some of his vast amounts of excess energy. Zane felt a warm smile tugging at his lips. “You look happy,” he observed.

Kicking off the running shoes and socks, Ty shrugged and ran his eyes over Zane. “So do you,” he pointed out, losing the fake accent. He pulled his T-shirt over his head and moved towards the bathroom.

Zane's firm grip on his arm stopped him. “Don't go anywhere.” The taller agent was looking at him with undisguised desire.

Ty looked at his partner in slight surprise, but he soon caught on Zane's intentions and his lips quirked into a grin. “Just give me a sec to shower, okay?”

But Zane didn't let go of his arm. “No shower. I love the way you smell now.” The mixture of Old Spice, sweat and Ty was stronger now, intoxicating. Zane's other hand went to rest on Ty's chest, just above the heart. He could feel it beating under the sweat-slicked skin.

Ty chuckled. “You old sap,” he mumbled affectionately before stepping on his tiptoes to press his lips against Zane's in a soft kiss. Moaning, Zane deepened the kiss immediately, pushing his tongue into Ty's mouth while wrapping his arms around him firmly, their bodies pressing together. They were both hard by now.

Ty tried to wriggle himself free so he could run his hands across Zane's body, but Zane just hummed disapprovingly and caught Ty's wrists in his hands, keeping them down. Once again, Ty didn't struggle, didn't try to break himself free even though Zane had no doubt that if Ty wanted to, he could do it in a heartbeat. The fact that he didn't made it all even more exciting.

“Been thinking about you,” Zane mumbled against Ty's throat, gently nipping at the heated skin there. “About this,” he continued when his partner didn't respond, tightening his grip on Ty's wrists to indicate what exactly he meant by _this_.

“And?” Ty asked softly, hazel eyes looking up at his partner curiously.

Deciding that it was at least worth a try, Zane said slowly, “I get that the handcuffs are off-limits,” careful to keep his voice neutral so Ty wouldn't feel any pressure. “But there's some other stuff...”

The hazel eyes were narrowed now and Ty frowned slightly. “What stuff?”

Zane took a deep breath, preparing himself to jump off an imaginary cliff. “We don't really need the cuffs, do we? You'll do what I tell you anyway.” It was a statement, not a question, and he half-expected a punch to the face for it. But Ty's eyes merely widened in recognition of where this conversation was heading and his breath quickened a little. “Yes,” he answered finally, his voice serious.

Zane allowed himself a victorious smile, thankful for his luck. He kissed Ty again, this time more slowly and passionately, silently showing Ty his gratitude. When he broke the kiss, they were both feeling a little dizzy.

Letting go of Ty's wrists, Zane took several steps back, reaching to unbutton his shirt. Ty just stood where Zane left him, looking at him, motionless except for the harsh rise and fall of his chest. Waiting to be told what to do, Zane realized with another pang of desire.

“Strip,” Zane ordered while getting rid of his own clothes.

Ty opened his mouth to say something, but then, surprising himself more than surprising Zane, he just nodded and did as he was told. When he was naked – a sight that always took Zane’s breath away – he looked at Zane sheepishly and threw his hands out nervously. “Now what?”

This insecurity was absolutely disarming. Zane smiled warmly. “C'mere.”

Ty did, and Zane bent down to kiss him again, running his hands across the hard planes of Ty's body. Since Ty seemed unsure whether he could touch his partner, Zane pulled back from the kiss to mumble “You can touch me now” against Ty's soft lips before kissing him again.

He felt Ty smile into the kiss and then his right hand was wrapping itself around Zane's neck, the left one running into his hair.

Zane's hands went to Ty's ass, squeezing possessively and drawing him closer, trapping both their erections between their bodies.

“Fuck,” Ty mumbled and dropped his head to suck at Zane's throat.

“Soon,” Zane choked out, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. “Don't be impatient.”

Ty's body shook with silent laughter. He raised his head too look at Zane, eyes sparking mischievously. “And if I am?” He asked, amusement and challenge both audible in his lust-roughened voice.

“Won't help you, doll,” Zane replied sternly, but the corners of his mouth were rising in a barely suppressed smile.

Ty's expression grew more serious again. “This isn't Del and Corbin,” he said and it seemed it was very important to him that Zane understood that. “This is _us_. Ty and Zane.”

Zane quickly realized the implications of that statement. His partner was telling him that this was really _Ty_ submitting to him. This was no game. This was real. “I know,” he replied seriously. “I wouldn't want anybody else.”

That seemed to satisfy Ty for the moment because he nodded and then the mischief was back in his face. “Guess you'll have to keep me, then.”

“Damn right I'll keep you,” Zane growled and steered Ty towards that ridiculously huge round bed, pushing and arranging him until he ended lying in the middle of it on his back. Zane straddled him then and bent down to capture Ty's mouth in a hard, searing kiss while reaching out with his hands and again grabbing Ty's wrists in a firm grip. When his fingers tightened around Ty's wrists hard enough to leave bruises, Ty froze for a split second, but then relaxed, moaning loudly.

Zane broke the kiss suddenly and using his firm grip on Ty's hands, he placed them on the bed above Ty's head, crossing them at the wrists as if they were tied. “Keep them there,” he ordered.

“I wanna touch you,” Ty protested pleadingly but kept his hands where they were.

Grinning wickedly, Zane shook his head. “I'll do the touching, baby. Don't move.”

And true to his words, he let his hands skim across Ty's body, running them up and down the bulging muscles of his outstretched arms, across his chest, drawing parallel lines into Ty's flanks with blunt fingernails, raising goosebumps on the smooth skin of Ty's firm thighs. Carefully avoiding Ty's straining erection.

It took a while for Ty's lust-hazed brain to register that Zane was avoiding his cock on purpose. “Come on,” he drawled finally, pushing his hips up in an attempt to get some kind of contact. But Zane always moved away. “Just touch me,” Ty ground out desperately. But he didn't move otherwise and his hands stayed above his head.

“I am touching you,” Zane replied, amusement audible in his voice even though Ty couldn't see his face because he was currently licking a wet trail down his left flank. Ty's only response was a frustrated growl. “Where do you want my touches?” Zane asked innocently, curious to see how far he can actually push Ty.

“My _elbow_ ,” Ty spat sarcastically, but when Zane pretended to take him seriously, moving up to his arms, he quickly got serious. “My cock. Touch my cock, _please_.”

Zane was grinning at him like an idiot, then leaned in for a quick kiss and finally moved towards Ty's neglected cock. At the first touch of his fingertips, Ty nearly bucked off the bed. “Fuck, yeah.”

Chuckling, Zane wrapped his fingers around Ty’s erection more firmly and started pumping with a tortuously slow rhythm. His other hand moved to roll Ty’s balls gently.

Ty’s hands moved on their own will, trying to touch Zane wherever he could reach. Zane tut-tutted disapprovingly, both hands letting go of Ty. “Hands as they were,” he warned and Ty obeyed quickly, again crossing his wrists above his head. “That’s better,” Zane smiled softly. “And stay like that or I’ll stop.”

“That’s cruel,” Ty complained, but kept still. Zane rewarded him with a languid kiss and a firm grip on Ty’s cock, starting out slow again, but soon picking up a faster rhythm, watching Ty struggle to stay immobile. The wiry muscles of Ty’s arms were moving as he strained to keep still and he was biting his lip distractedly, eyes squeezed shut in concentration. It was a breath-taking sight and Zane knew he wouldn’t be able to wait much longer. Ty looked too inviting.

His hand on Ty’s cock sped up again and Ty let out several surprisingly original curses. Zane decided to torture him some more just to see how Ty cursed and moaned but _didn’t move_ just because _Zane told him not to_.

Keeping up the fast rhythm with the hand wrapped around Ty’s cock, Zane moved his other hand lower, behind Ty’s balls to tease at his opening. At the first touch Ty’s whole body shuddered and when Zane pressed one fingertip inside him, Ty made a desperate sound that remarkably resembled a whimper. He didn’t move, though, and Zane had to admire the sheer amount of willpower it had to take to show such self-control.

He pushed the finger deeper into Ty, twisting it slightly.

“Zane, please,” Ty moaned finally, sounding breathless, hazel eyes desperately meeting Zane’s. “Just fuck me already.”

Deciding to take mercy upon him, Zane smirked. “Turn around.”

With a sigh of relief, Ty complied quickly, rising his ass and spreading his legs in a blatant invite. Zane didn’t waste much time, quickly lubing himself up – they fucked so often that no further preparation was necessary – and in one long, smooth motion, slid inside Ty’s tight, welcoming heat with a satisfied groan. He draped himself over Ty, covering Ty’s body with his own, wrapping his arms around Ty’s torso tightly.

Ty turned his head to peek at Zane over his shoulder. “For fuck’s sake, move!”

Laughing, Zane bit Ty’s shoulder none-too-gently. “I love the way you can be bossy even when I’m holding you down like this,” he murmured into Ty’s ear, feeling him shiver in reaction.

Ty growled dangerously. “If you don’t start moving soon, you won’t be holding me down for much longer,” he warned, voice rough and frustrated.

Zane briefly entertained the idea of letting Ty get so worked up that he’d do something crazy and undoubtedly hot, but the feeling of Ty straining under him was too good and so he did start moving, only managing to keep the pace slow for a few thrusts before things became too heated. Ty was cursing again, meeting Zane’s every thrust. Zane’s fingers were digging hard into the firm flesh of Ty’s waist as their movements grew more ragged and desperate.

Ty came first with a strangled cry, his fist wrapped around his cock. Zane followed him soon after, taken over by the incredible feeling of Ty all around him and under him.

They collapsed to the bed afterwards, lying on their backs next to each other, cooling off. Ty reached out and took Zane’s hand in his, squeezing softly. Zane was staring at him, the crow’s feet around his eyes prominent as he smiled. He squeezed Ty’s hand back.

“You know I am yours,” Ty told him.

Zane’s smile grew even wider. “Yeah, doll. I know.”

Ty chuckled and raised himself on one elbow to stare at Zane, attempting to look stern though there still was a smile tugging at his lips. “Don’t get so cocky. I could kick your ass if I wanted to.”

Zane pulled him down into a slow, gentle kiss. “Yeah, I know,” he mumbled affectionately. “Doll.”

Ty smacked him across the head slightly. “Don’t push it.”

FIN


End file.
